Musubime o tsukuru
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Zoro no es muy bueno haciendo nudos con la corbata ya que no suele vestir así menos mal que nuestra preciosa arqueóloga parece que se le da bien todo. Basado en Strong World y una imagen del ZoRo que no e podido poner que sale Robin haciendo un nudo a la corbata de Zoro


_**Musubime o tsukuru**_

**Holaaa nakamas ¿que se cuentan? Bueno pues yo aquí dispuesta a entreteneros un rato con un oneshot muy corto basado en la película 10 de one piece Strong World **

**declaimer los personajes no me pertenecen si no a el magnifico Oda-sensei (si no hubiera casado ya a zoro y robin xD)**

**nos leemos abajo !**

Justo antes de ir a rescatar a Nami de las garras de shiki todos se preparaban para la gran batalla

la batalla quien decidiría quien seria el ganador.

Había mucho en juego,aparte de la vida de su nakama estaba todo el East Blue hogar de muchos de la banda de los sombreros de paja. Luffy ya dejo muy claro que le patearía el culo a ese tipo,ya que le enojo bastante que le hiciera daño a uno de sus nakamas sin nombrar que para luffy era muy importante Nami para el.

Todos se estaban arreglando con sus atuendo de batalla,aunque en esta ocasión todos vestían mas formales, los chicos lucían esmoquin.

Robin llevaba un vestido negro muy bonito con unas medias y una chaqueta negra .o,incluso Franky se puso unos pantalones,este ahora se encontraba preparando las armas de combates:pistolas,cañones,metralletas...

Chopper también vestía un esmoquin y no se podía negar que se veía de lo mas Kawaii,estaba en el columpio de cubierta sentado cabiz bajo un poco preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraban todos.

Usopp estaba también con un esmoquin con la camisa y pantalones a rayas blancas y negras y un casco de guerrero y una pequeña armadura y un escudo. Estaba preparando todas sus municiones para poder tener bastantes durante la batalla y claro esta tenía a kabuto.

Zoro se encontraba en la cocina donde allí también estaba Robin esperado a que estuvieran todos listos ya que luffy todavía no se había terminado de arreglar ni tampoco Brook y Sanji.

Estaba con un esmoquin negro y con la camisa blanca, estaba intentando hacerse el nudo de la corbata,no estaba muy familiarizado con esto de ponerse corbatas y desde luego lo estaba haciendo fatal y este gruñía de rabia por que no lo conseguía,Robin miraba la escena divertida y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa.

-¿De que te irse?

-Fufu pues de ti kenshi-san

Zoro soltó un gruñido pero después soltó un suspiro pues sabia que esto no se le daba muy bien

-Esto me tiene harto.

Robin se acerco a el justo quedando enfrente de el

-¿Puedo?

Robin se quedo mirando al Kenshi a los ojos,este se quedo por un momento absorto en aquellos ojos azules que para mas de uno debería ser ilegal-

-Cla..Claro,adelante-Tartamudeo el,ante notar la cercanía que había entre el y la morena,no podía negarlo su presencia siempre lo pone nervioso pero simple mente no podía negar que ella le ponía nervioso.

Robin acerco sus delicadas manso al cuello del Kenshi sosteniendo ambos extremos de la corbata,Zoro contemplaba como iba haciendo el nudo,parecía tan fácil.

Una vez que robin termino de hacerle el nudo termino de ajustar la corbata y deslizando sus manos por la tela de la corbata dijo:

-Ya esta listo

Robin se acerco a el dándole un beso rápido en los labios dejando a Zoro un poco...Pasmado

"_Un momento ...¿Me acaba de besar Robin? Esta onna va a acabar conmigo, ¿que tendrá en manos ahora?No me puedo dejar vencer tan fácilmente"_

Pensó Zoro,este rodeo la cintura de Robin con sus manos,estando frente a frente este le susurró

-Dime una cosa

-¿Que?-Contestó Robin en un susurro imitando la acción del peliverde

-¿Siempre se te da todo bien?

Robin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en su rostro.

-Algunas cosas mejor que otras...Zoro

Y dicho esto se separo de Zoro y salio Luffy y el resto preparados para salvar a su nakama y al East Blue.

"_Eso ya lo veremos Robin"_

_-_FIN-

**Tadaaaaa finc completado! al final me a quedado mas largo jaja.**

**En mi opinión me gusta como me a quedado el finc ahora si lo odiáis ...lo entiendo.**

**Bueno me gustaría aclarar que esta idea la tuvimos en el club de Facebook de Zoro y robin ya que subieron esa imagen en la que Robin le pone la corbata a Zoro y Lord Yaventil,Catakira y yo hablamos de que estaría guay un finc de esto y ninguno ellos lo hizo por que estaban ocupados con sus fincs o no se les ocurria nada pues decidi hacerlo yo aunque se que no me quedaría taaaan magnifico como a estos dos grandes escritores pero bueno...Un intento xD**

**dejadme review que siempre ayudan a motivar plis comed verdura y pescado! nos leemos nakamas! **

**sayonara !:D**

pdt: _**Musubime o tsukuru significa Nudo de corbata.**_


End file.
